


FDTE X dictionary/translation guide

by RavenNightwing



Series: The Reign of the God King [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenNightwing/pseuds/RavenNightwing
Summary: This is the dictionary/translation guide to X’s language that will be used in FDTE and some of the side stories, I will be adding to it over time.





	FDTE X dictionary/translation guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dictionary/translation guide for X’s language, it is still being typed up but due to the large amount used in chapter 2 of TRG I went ahead and put this up, it has all of the words from that chapter and any others already used, also there are a few that haven’t been used yet, as I said I am still typing this up.

FDTE Dictionary for X’s Words

Word-pronunciation-meaning

-Baulaesukraun (bah-lay-sue-kron-uh)-this is the organ that takes the place of X’s stomach, it functions similar to a stomach in the way that whatever X eats or drinks goes down his throat and into it, that is where the similarities end, the blood that X drinks goes into the baulaesukraun where a substance created by the organ itself along with some X’s own toxic blood mix with the ingested blood, processing it into a usable form before it is sent out of the baulaesukraun to his heart at which point the blood is pumped through his whole body as sustenance.

-Vilakeurae (vee-la-ko-ray)-this is a churning vortex of energy that is located within X’s heart, this is the method that he uses to feed on the true source of sustenance he requires, soul energy. X avoids the necessity to feed as long as possible, by feeding on blood which contains a bit of soul energy, due to the fact that acquiring the energy necessary to sate his hunger would completely drain someone of their energy thus consuming their entire soul and killing them. When forced to feed X must cover the mouth of the person he is feeding from with his own at which point his vilakeurae will send out a tendril of energy to penetrate the persons soul and drain the energy from it, by pulling back he allows the vilakeurae to draw the soul energy out of the person into him as they both breath. There are only two beings that can survive a feeding to completely satisfy X’s soul energy requirements and both are mated to him, they are Death and Sephiroth neither of whom can die.

-Limareukeumaelikeu (lee-ma-roe-ko-may-lee-ko)-little rose

-Nareukeuneumaesaunaveu (nah-roe-ko-no-may-sauna-voe)-my precious son

-Limasukiraeveunimalikeu (lee-ma-sue-key-ray-voe-nee-ma-lee-ko)-little snowflake

-Lima (lee-ma)-little

-Reukeumae (roe-ko-may)-rose

-Sukiraeveunima (sue-key-ray-voe-nee-ma)-snowflake

-Saunaveu (sauna-voe)-son

-Saunaveulae (sauna-voe-lay)-daughter 

-Saunaveulirae (sauna-voe-lee-ray)-father

-Saunaveulirana (sauna-voe-lee-rah-nah)-mother

-Reukeuneumae (roe-ko-no-may)-precious 

-Likeu (lee-ko)-a word fragment that denotes a relationship of close affection, usually used in terms of endearment from parent to child

-Euruseusaunaesa (oh-rue-so-saw-nay-sah)-I am yours

-Ruseu (rue-so)-am

-Saunaesa (saw-nay-sah)-yours

-Sauneadeaaraemeuvaeliveuniva (saw-nay-day-ah-ray-moe-vay-lee-voe-nee-vah)-your shadow wolf

-Deaaraemeu (day-ah-ray-moe)-shadow

-Vaeliveuniva (vay-lee-voe-nee-vah)-wolf

-Euvaelaesaun (oh-vay-lay-sauna)-I will love you

-Vae (vay)-will

-Vaeleudaufaerineu (vay-low-dah-fay-re-no)-until the end

-Euvaekeukiraemasaun (oh-vay-ko-key-ray-ma-sauna)-I will protect you

-Keukiraemas (ko-key-ray-moss)-protect 

-Meukaelimas (moe-kay-lee-moss)-power

-Maelarun (may-la-rune)-the golden trees that make up X’s forest, they are huge pine trees with small teardrop shaped leaves that appear to be made of gold, the smallest full grown tree is three times the size of the largest redwood ever found, the Vilaemakeuraemikeureuneuvaeliveu is ten times the size of any other maelarun tree and was the first of them.

-Vilaemakeuraemikeureuneuvaeliveu (vee-lay-ma-ko-ray-me-ko-roe-no-vay-lee-voe)-the heart of the forest, in this usage it is the name of the oldest of the maelarun trees, the progenitor of the entire forest

-Nasael (nah-say-el)-my soul

-Nadeafeunikeu (nah-day-foe-nee-ko)-my dark angel

-Na (nah)-my

-Sael (say-el)-soul

-Dea (day)-dark

-Feunikeu (foe-nee-ko)-angel 

-Eulaesaun (oh-lay-saw-n-uh)-I love you

-Eu (oh)-I

-Laes (lay-s-uh)-love

-Saun (sauna)-you

-Fuesaunlaesnu (foe-saw-n-uh-lay-suh-new)-do you love me

-Feu (foe)-do 

-Nas (nah-s-uh)-yes

-Yaun (yawn)-no

-Saunaerusuleanurea (saw-nay-rue-sue-lay-new-ray)-you are mine

-rusulae (rue-sue-lay)-are

-Nalaes (nah-lay-suh)-my love

-Saunlaes(saw-n-uh-lay-suh)-you love

-Mael (maul)-how

-Puaernsaun (poo-ayer-n-uh-saw-n-uh)-make you

-Puaern (poo-air-n-uh)-make 

-Puaernseuka (poo-air-n-uh-soak-ah)-making

-Fealaun (fay-law-n-uh)-feel

-Fueara (foo-era)-don’t 

-Euka (oak-ah)-I can

-Ka (kah)-can

-Saepa (say-pah)-moan

-Saepakauneu (say-pah-con-oh)-scream

-Saepakauneuliua (say-pah-con-oh-lee-wah)-screaming

-Ute (oo-tay)-and

-Baesa (base-ah)-beg

-Nu (new)-me

-Rae (ray)-for

-Raenu (rah-new) for me

-Saeru (say-rue)-like

-Ut (oot)-a

-Defauneu (day-fawn-oh)-bitch

-Kaep (cape)-in

-Mautae (maw-tay)-heat

-Dauf (doff)-the

-Reaka (rake-ah)-way 

-Paureana (paw-ray-nah)-split

-Saunea (saw-nay)-your

-Likrasa (leak-ross-ah)-sweet

-Baerun (bay-rune)-ass

-Taeru (tay-rue)-open

-Feut (foe-tah)-with

-Nurea (new-ray-uh)-mine

-Dipaukaunreu (deep-ow-con-ray-oo)-divine

-Waela (way-lah)-cock

-Raeus (ray-us)-pound

-Itau (eat-ow)-into

-Kirauneupakaen (key-ron-oh-paw-kay-nah)-deliciously 

-Sikeu (seek-oh)-tight

-Naeru (nay-rue)-man

-Diraulea (dee-raw-lay)-pussy

-Hauteanukauneu (haw-tay-new-con-oh)-hammering 

-Daufaeneu (dow-fay-no)-that

-Sikauneurulaen (seek-ow-no-rue-lay-n-uh)-secret

-Tipau (tea-pow)-place

-itaukaepauneu (eat-ow-kay-pawn-oh) inside

-Dusaeka (due-say-kah)-name

-Bae (bay)-as

-Au (ow)-to

-Faeseu (fay-so)-take

-Kilae (key-lay)-hard

-Kilaeseu (key-lay-so)-harder

-Daunraeas (dawn-ray-us)-faster

-Finteusae (fin-toe-say)-pleading 

-Hautea (haw-tay)-wreck

-Baerunsaeka (bay-rune-say-kah)-asshole

-Lae (lay)-so

-Mauteu (mah-toe)-bad

-Yaunraeas (yawn-ray-us)-won’t 

-Teu (toe)-be

-Asaereu (ah-say-roe)-able

-Pealaus (pay-louse)-sit

-Waunsaelakeu (wan-say-lah-ko)-week

-Riaukeu (Re-ah-ko)-legs

-Mae (may)-go

-Daesautseu (day-saht -so)-numb

-Keuyaun (Ko-yawn)-can’t

-teaseu (tay-so)-walk

-Naelaseu (nay-lah-so)-after

-Raemu (ray-moo)-have

-Filaukeu (fee-law-ko)-had

-Raeaunasaeka (ray-aw-nah-say-kah)-reduce

-Niaulaereukas (nee-ah-lay-roe-kas)-unstoppable 

-Niapaerasaekeu (nee-ah-pay-rah-say-ko)-untouchable 

-Saeramaelasaekeu (say-rah-may-lah-say-ko)-greatest

-Kieunaesa (key-oh-nay-sah)-soldier

-Deu (doe)-of

-Faera (fay-rah)-all

-Kaereuneusaena (kay-roe-no-say-nah)-time

-Freunasaelanaemas (fro-na-say-lah-nay-mas)-wanton

-Waelamanirukeu (way-lah-mah-nee-rue-ko)-cock slut

-Masae (mah-say)-who

-En (in)-get

-Deuminatae (doe-me-nah-tay)-enough

-Seuwaela (so-way-lah)-dick

-Reukeuminaetalimeu (roe-ko-me-nay-tah-lee-moe)-spearing 

-Freunae (fro-nay)-want

-Fau (fow)-it

-Naelikeu (nay-lee-ko)-need

-Limakeu (lee-mah-ko)-fill

-Paereu (pay-roe)-pump

-Limaekeu (lee-may-ko)-full

-Milaereukeuneu (me-lay-roe-ko-no)-seed

-Niraema (nee-ray-mah)-never

-Laesimaseu (lay-see-mah-so)-wash

-Kiraeneukeu (key-ray-no-ko)-scent

-Seumae (so-may)-from

-Silaeseukeu (see-lay-so-ko)-skin

-Nialeusae (nee-ah-low-say)-mark

-Keurikaemasaemas (ko-re-kay-mah-say-mas)-completely 

-Ieutaemas (ee-oh-tay-mas)-even

-Pikeulaeneura (pee-ko-lay-no-rah)-pathetic 

-Haereumikeusaeleukas (hay-roe-me-ko-say-low-kas)-human’s

-Haeneufiteu (hay-no-fee-toe)-senses

-Daemeulakeu (day-moe-lah-ko)-smell

-Seukaeneumileutasimeu (so-kay-no-me-low-tah-see-moe)-claim

-Leunaemeukeu (low-nay-moe-ko)-over

-Daufaeneukeu (Dow-fay-no-ko)-that’s 

-Keu (ko)-is

-Reumaekeu (roe-may-ko)-resist 

-Leumae (low-may)-let

-Sauneamaelikeu (saw-nay-may-lee-ko)-yourself

-Milae (me-lay)-see

-Daemaeseuraekeu (day-may-so-ray-ko)-consumed

-Tae (tay)-be

-Bikeuniraemaseu (bee-ko-nee-ray-mah-so)-pleasure

-Teuitaemeu (toe-ee-tay-moe)-being

-Laereumikeunaesa (lay-roe-me-ko-nay-sah)-gifted

-sa (sah)-by

-Maelukaun (may-loo-con)-paint

-Seukeuniraemikeulae (so-ko-nee-ray-me-ko-lay)-body

-Niraeneulaemakeusa (nee-ray-no-lay-mah-ko-sah)-shimmering 

-Geusaeneumaekeu (go-say-no-may-ko)-come

-Vaenakeuriveu (vay-nah-ko-re-voe)-do it now

-Riveu (re-voe)-now

-Kileureukeu (key-low-roe-ko)-kill

-Nalaeleukeu (nah-lay-low-ko)-my heart

-Laeleukeu (lay-low-ko)-heart

-Yaunaefeut (yawn-ay-foe-tah)-without

-Nareukeu (nah-row-ko)-my life

-Reukeu (row-ko)-life

-Nireumae (nee-row-may)-empty

-Raesukeu (ray-sue-ko)-stay

-Nimaereukeumae (nee-may-row-ko-may)-forever

-Seulae (so-lay)-stand

-Reulaenimeu (roe-lay-nemo)-through

-Daerimeu (day-re-moe)-darkness

-Faerunae (fay-rue-nay)-walk

-Daemeulimas (day-moe-lee-moss)-beside

-Kaereuneusaenalimeunikeu (kay-row-no-say-nah-lee-moe-nee-ko)-timeless

-Limeunikeu (lee-moe-nee-ko)-less

-Vaerunlaemikeu (vay-rune-lay-me-ko)-flames

-Vaerun (vay-rune)-fire

-Deumireulae (doe-me-roe-lay)-chase

-Fauseunili (foss-oh-nee-lee)-anymore 

-Faus (foss)-any

-Eunili (oh-nee-lee)-more

-Vireumae (vee-roe-may)-won

-Difeulaemineu (dee-foe-lay-me-no)-captured

-Deumeuraeneu (doe-moe-ray-no)-leave

-Saunaedaefeunikeu (saw-nay-day-foe-nee-ko)-your dark angel

-Sumae (sue-may)-but

-Saunrusulaenalaes (sawn-rue-sue-lay-nah-lay-us)-you are my love

-Keuneuvae (ko-no-vay)-light

-Vileu (vee-low)-sun

-Virae (vee-ray)-moon

-Faereunilas (fay-row-nee-loss)-anchor

-Reumas (row-moss)-keeps

-Reum (rome)-keep

-Seulaema (so-lay-mah)-tied

-Seulaemas (so-lay-moss)-ties

-Seulaemeu (so-lay-moe)-tie

-Daufaeleu (dow-fay-low)-this

-Leumirae (low-me-ray)-follow

-Fausdireulae (foss-dee-row-lay)-anywhere

-Direulae (dee-row-lay)-where

-Pu (poo)-may

-Maekeu (may-ko)-go

-Maelineurae (may-lee-no-ray)-whether

-Suki (sue-key)-ice

-Sukirae (sue-key-ray)-freeze

-Sukiraeleuvae (sue-key-ray-low-vay)-freezing 

-Zireulimae (zero-lee-may)-abyss

-Di (dee)-or

-Neulirae (no-lee-ray)-blazing

-Neulireukeu (no-lee-row-ko)-burning

-Direumaekeu (dee-row-may-ko)-flames

-Direumae (dee-row-may)-flame

-Fausdaeneu (foss-day-no)-anything 

-Daeneu (day-no)-thing

-Vaedeunas (vay-doe-nos)-would

-Seudaekeu (So-day-ko)-threaten

-Milaeneu (me-lay-no)-dance

-Zudaelira (zoo-day-lee-ra)-void

-Raeneudae (ray-no-day)-matter

-Deulimae (doe-lee-may)-what

-Nileurae (nee-low-ray)-throw

-Dileu (dee-low)-us

-Keulimaesa (ko-lee-may-sah)-always

-Sileuvae (see-low-vay)-silver

-Viraekeuneuvae (vee-ray-ko-no-vay)-moonlight

-Siraemeu (see-ray-moe)-shines

-Leunirae (low-nee-ray)-path

-Faerun (fay-rune)-spark

-Nilimae (nee-lee-may)-drive

-Deunirae (doe-nee-ray)-away

-Keukeulimas (ko-ko-lee-moss)-demons

-Keukeulima (ko-ko-lee-mah)-demon

-Yaundaeneu (yawn-day-no)-nothing  
-Raema (ray-mah)-ever

-Keudaeneu (ko-day-no)-tear

-Filaeneu (fee-lay-no)-apart

-Raemanilae (ray-mah-nee-lay)-body

-Deumineulaes (doe-me-no-lay-oss)-chains

-Deumineulae (doe-me-no-lay)-chain

-Kaenimas (kay-nee-moss)-words

-Kaenima (kay-nee-mah)-word

-Limeu (lee-moe)-shall

-Saemeukae (say-moe-kay)-seal

-Kilaeneu (key-lay-no)-bond

-Dauflaeneu (doff-lay-no)-these  
-Ireumaekeulas (ee-roe-may-ko-loss)-vows

-Ireumaekeu (ee-roe-may-ko)-vow

-Vaeliveu (vay-lee-voe)-pledge

-Baeleunas (bay-low-nos)-hands

-Baeleu (bay-low)-hand

-Yaunileu (yaw-nee-low)-none

-Raekeudima (ray-ko-dee-mah)-refused 

-Deukeu (doe-ko)-this

-Nineukeu (nee-no-ko)-next

-Faerunseumae (fay-rune-so-may)-happiness

-Nileuvinae (nee-low-vee-nay)-sorrow

-Tiraeneumae (tea-ray-no-may)-trials

-Rinaemeu (re-nay-moe)-arise

-Veukinae (voe-key-nay)-spoken

-Nakaereu (nah-kay-roe)-myself

-Kaereu (kay-row)-self

-Vaeleu (vay-low)-until

-Daemaeseurae (day-may-so-ray)-consumes

-Kileudaemeu (key-low-day-moe)-beyond

-Veulaeanikeu (voe-lay-ah-nee-ko)-marriage 

-Laesveulaeanikeu (lay-us-voe-lay-ah-nee-ko)-husband

-Laesvelaeaniana (lay-us-voe-lay-ah-nee-ah-nah)-wife

-Maelikeu (may-lee-ko)-vixen 

-Nasukimaelikeu (nah-sue-key-may-lee-ko)-my ice vixen

 

This is the monologue from chapter 2 of The Rose General in its full original form before I cut it up to fit in the chapter

Saunaerusuleanurea nalaes, saunlaes mael eu puaernsaun fealaun fueara saun, mael euka saun fealaun saepa ute baesa raenu saeru ut defauneu kaep mautae, dauf reaka eu paureana saunea likrasa baerun taeru feut na dipaukaunreu waela, mael eu raeus itau saunea kirauneupakaen sikeu naeru diraulea hauteanukauneu Itau daufaeneu sikauneurulaen tipau itaukaepauneu saun, Puaernseuka saun Saepakauneu na dusaeka bae saun baesa nu au faeseu saun kilaeseu ute daunraeas, finteusae raenu au Hautea saunea baerunsaeka lae mauteu saun yaunraeas teu asaereu au pealaus rae ut waunsaelakeu, fuesaunlaesnu, nadeafeunikeu, fue saun laes mael eu faeseu saun lae kilae saunea riaukeu mae daesautseu ute saun keuyaun teaseu naelaseu eu raemu filaukeu na raeka feut saun, mael euka raeaunasaeka saun, dauf niaulaereukas, niapaerasaekeu, Sephiroth, saeramaelasaekeu kieunaesa deu faera kaereuneusaena, itau ut freunasaelanaemas waelamanirukeu masae keuyaun en deuminatae deu na seuwaela reukeuminaetalimeu itau saun, saun freunae fau fueara saun, yaun saun naelikeu fau, saun naelikeu nu au fue fau, fau limakeu saun, fau paereu saun lae limaekeu deu na milaereukeuneu daufaeneu saun ka niraema laesimaseu na kiraeneukeu seumae saunea silaeseukeu, au nialeusae saun bae nurea lae keurikaemasaemas daufaeneu ieutaemas ut pikeulaeneura haereumikeusaeleukas haeneufiteu ka daemeulakeu na seukaeneumileutasimeu leunaemeukeu saun, nas daufaeneukeu fau, fueara reumaekeu fau, leumae sauneamaelikeu mae, leumae nu milae fau, eu freunae au milae saun, na feunikeu, bae saun rusulae daemaeseuraekeu tae dauf bikeuniraemaseu teuitaemeu laereumikeunaesa au saun sa na waela, milae saun bae saun maelukaun na seukeuniraemikeulae feut saunea niraeneulaemakeusa milaereukeuneu, daufaeneukeu fau geusaeneumaekeu, geusaeneumaekeu raenu, vaenakeuriveu. 

You are mine my love, you love how I make you feel don’t you, how I can make you moan and beg for me like a bitch in heat, the way I split your sweet ass open with my divine cock, how I pound into your deliciously tight man pussy hammering into that secret place inside you, making you scream my name as you beg me to take you harder and faster, pleading for me to wreck your asshole so bad you won’t be able to sit for a week, do you love me, my dark angel, do you love how I take you so hard your legs go numb and you can’t walk after I have had my way with you, how I can reduce you, the unstoppable, untouchable, Sephiroth, greatest soldier of all time, into a wanton cock slut that can’t get enough of my dick spearing into you, you want it don’t you, no you need it, you need me to do it, to fill you, to pump you so full of my seed that you can never wash my scent from your skin, to mark you as mine so completely that even a pathetic human’s senses can smell my claim over you, yes that’s it, don’t resist it, let yourself go, let me see it, I want to see you, my angel, as you are consumed by the pleasure being gifted to you by my cock, see you as you paint my body with your shimmering seed, that’s it come, come for me, do it now.

Sephiroth’s vow from FDTE chapter 9

Eulaesaun X, saun rusulae nalaeleukeu ute nasael, yaunaefeut saun nareukeu keu nireumae, eu freunae au raesukeu feut saun nimaereukeumae, seulae feut saun reulaenimeu dauf daerimeu, faerunae daemeulimas saun kaep dauf kaereuneusaenalimeunikeu vaerunlaemikeu, euruseusaunaesa, saun fueara naelikeu au deumireulae nu fauseunili, eu reumaekeu saun yaun eunili, saun raemu vireumae, saun raemu difeulaemineu nalaeleukeu, eu vae niraema deumeuraeneu saun, euruseusaunaesa, saunaedaefeunikeu, sumae bae euruseusaunaesa, saunaerusuleanurea, saunrusulaenalaes, saun rusulae dauf keuneuvae kaep dauf dea, saun rusulae dauf vileu bae eu ruseu dauf virae, saun rusulae dauf faereunilas daufaeneu reumas nasael seulaema au daufaeleu reukeu, eu vae leumirae saun fausdireulae saun pu maekeu, maelineurae au dauf sukiraeleuvae laeleukeu deu dauf zireulimae, di itau dauf neulirae laeleukeu deu dauf direumaekeu, euvaekeukiraemasaun seumae fausdaeneu daufaeneu vaedeunas seudaekeu saun, saun rusulae na deaaraemeu vaeliveuniva, eu vae raesukeu feut saun vaeleudaufaerineu, milaeneu feut saun kaep dauf zudaelira, riveu ute nimaereukeumae, yaun raeneudae deulimae kaereuneusaena pu nileurae fi dileu eu vae keulimaesa tae saunaesa, dauf sileuvae viraekeuneuvae daufaeneu siraemeu reulaenimeu dauf daerimeu au keuneuvae saunea leunirae, dauf faerun au reum saunea direumae neulireukeu, dauf feunikeu au nilimae deunirae saunea keukeulimas, euruseusaunaesa ute saunaerusuleanurea ute yaundaeneu ka raema keudaeneu dileu filaeneu, nalaeleukeu seulaemas na raemanilae au saun, nalaes deumineulaes nasael au saunaesa, na kaenimas limeu saemeukae na kilaeneu , dauflaeneu ireumaekeulas eu puaern au saun vaeliveu nareukeu itau saunea baeleunas, yaunileu limeu faeseu nu seumae saun, ieutaemas Death limeu tae raekeudima faera seukaeneumileutasimeu leunaemeukeu nu, eu vae seulae feut saun kaep deukeu reukeu ute dauf nineukeu, kaep daerimeu ute kaep keuneuvae, kaep faerunseumae ute kaep nileuvinae, reulaenimeu faera tiraeneumae daufaeneu pu rinaemeu, eu vae seulae daemeulimas saun, lae eu raemu veukinae, lae fau limeu tae, eu seulaemeu nakaereu au saun vaeleu dauf daerimeu daemaeseurae dileu faera ute kileudaemeu.

I love you X, you are my heart and my soul, without you my life is empty, I want to stay with you forever, stand with you through the darkness, walk beside you in the timeless flames, i am yours, you don’t need to chase me anymore, I resist you no more, you have won, you have captured my heart, I will never leave you, I am yours, your dark angel, but as I am yours, you are mine, you are my love, you are the light in the dark, you are the sun as I am the moon, you are the anchor that keeps my soul tied to this life, I will follow you anywhere you may go, whether to the freezing heart of the abyss, or into the blazing heart of the flames, I will protect you from anything that would threaten you, you are my shadow wolf, I will stay with you until the end, dance with you in the void, now and forever, no matter what time may throw at us I will always be yours, the silver moonlight that shines through the darkness to light your path, the spark to keep your flame burning, the angel to drive away your demons, I am yours and you are mine and nothing can ever tear us apart, my heart ties my body to you, my love chains my soul to yours, my words shall seal my bond, these vows I make to you pledge my life into your hands, none shall take me from you, even death shall be refused all claim over me, I will stand with you in this life and the next, in darkness and in light, in happiness and in sorrow, through all trials that may arise, I will stand beside you, so I have spoken, so it shall be, I tie myself to you until the darkness consumes us all and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this as I get more typed up


End file.
